oihfedfhorigiojisdeffandomcom-20200214-history
Ngbry
Ray Bradbury named one section of the book Fahrenheit 451 analogous to the problem you describe. It's called 'The Sieve and the Sand' a metaphor for the brain and knowledge. It's a book laced with irony. To provide some context to the book, the setting is a world in which the existence of books is outlawed. Any house caught with a book would be burned down to ashes. Guy Montag, the main character, is a "fireman". ''His job, as a "fireman", is to burn houses. Montag eventually kindles rebellion against the law as he discovers the danger in restricting knowledge. One of the first books he reads is the Bible (ironically), and he realizes, even though he now has illegal access to books, he simply can't understand the content. His mind is dotted with holes to which the knowledge goes through. The sieve represents his mind trying to grasp and retain this knowledge. With everything you read, there's nothing to connect the dots to. You can't understand concepts without reference or words without semantic. '''Novels are interpretive, subjective, and symbolic.' Literary texts, many times, contain two levels: a literal and a figurative. Understanding how to interpret a novel on both levels is very important for retaining information. One of the strongest points of literature is its rhetoric, by which you much understand how literary devices work throughout it. For example, take the simplest piece of literature - Aesop's Fables: It happened that a Dog had gotten a piece of meat and was carrying it home in his mouth to eat it in peace. Now on his way home he had to cross a plank lying across a running brook. As he crossed the brook, he looked down and saw his reflection in the water beneath. Thinking it was another dog with another piece of meat, he made up his mind to have that also. He made a snap at the reflection in the water, but as he opened his mouth the piece of meat fell out, dropped into the water and was never seen again. Although this story seems quite simple on its surface, Aesop's fables have an underlying moral/meaning to them. The story is supposed to be a lesson about the dangers of greed. The moral, however, says this: "Beware lest you lose the real thing by grasping at it’s reflection." ''No where in the story does it mention anything about greed, nor does it explicitly state the theme or moral. What the story does, however, is provide symbolism to which meaning is embedded. Literature is about permeating the initial layer. Nothing is ever literal. To identify what is hidden under the veil of a novel, you should identify literary devices. Literary devices can be mundane when learnt mindlessly. Take one - let's say ''irony ''and try to find it in everything you read. Find beauty in the device and try to understand the variations of its usage. Literary devices make the message the author is trying to send out much more meaningful as those patterns in prose hold context. Literature veils its literal meaning under a cloak of beauty because if it was told straight, it wouldn't be literature. While reading, wrap yourself in the clock and jump in the pool of truth. '''Non-fiction is factual, opinionated, and exposed.' Non-fiction deals heavily with context. Non-fiction is supposed to serve as a memento of the author's mind. Know who the author is and what their deal is. For non-fiction, you must know that looking up things will benefit your context greatly. If you know up concepts, names, words, and similar opinions, you will understand what you're reading and why it's important. The key to non-fiction is underlining sentences which contain compelling facts, ideas, and concepts. Create a lexicon for yourself by defining every word. Keep learning concepts in the book to a minimally-far extent. Remember that nonfiction rarely has a plot. You can read sections to get something out of it. Know the difference between a fact and an opinion. Shitty books exist because authors can't justify their opinions in a cohesive manner. Always look for reasoning for an opinion and make sure you don't take it like it is. Again,context is so important for reading a nonfiction look because it makes sure the book is picked apart as it merits by being published. A common misconception is that nonfiction tends to be boring. If you find a book on something you really, really like, it becomes the most fascinating collection of information.